


Danny Gets the Talk

by chatain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Creeper Peter, Drabble, Humor, I'm the Alpha Now!, M/M, Public Groping, Restraining Orders, Roleplay, my cousin Miguel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стая собирается, чтобы объяснить Денни некоторые вещи. Многое из этого Денни знать бы не хотелось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Gets the Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Danny Gets the Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834950) by [using_this_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name). 



**Скотт:** Так, по существу. Мы все оборотни.  
 **Айзек:** Кроме Стайлза.  
 **Эллисон:** И меня.  
 **Питер:** И Лидии. Но она так вкуснее.  
 **Лидия:** У меня есть судебный запрет, сталкер.  
 **Стайлз:** Оооо. Я сейчас скучаю по Джексону.  
 **Все:** Да...  
 **Скотт:** Эм. Так вот, оборотни. Некоторые из нас - оборотни.  
 **Денни:** Не волнуйся. Это все равно довольно пугающе.  
 **Дерек:** Что здесь важно, так это то, что я Альфа.  
 **Стайлз:** Мы знаем, сладкий.  
 **Денни:** Меня больше волнует, что ты лапаешь своего кузена.  
 **Дерек:** Мы не родственники. Мои родственники не касались моих гениталий.  
 **Питер:** Хотя и были попытки.  
 **Дерек:** У меня есть судебный запрет. И если ты его нарушишь, это окажет плохое влияние на Альфу. Которым я являюсь. Одним из. Я Альфа.  
 **Стайлз:** Мы знаем, сладкий. Ты крайне устрашающий.  
 **Денни:** Понятно. Ты просто Альфа, сидишь тут, лапешь своего не-кузена. Который не является оборотнем.  
 **Дерек:** Стайлз нуждается в большей защите, потому что он человек. Поэтому я за ним присматриваю. Потому что я...  
 **Стайлз:** Мы знаем, сладкий.  
 **Скотт:** Мы все знаем. Но что важно, так это то, что существуют Охотники. Охотники плохие.  
 **Эллисон:** Эй!  
 **Скотт:** Кроме Эллисон. Она реально милая.  
 **Питер:** То же можно сказать про Криса.  
 **Крис:** *голос из леса* У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ СУДЕБНЫЙ ЗАПРЕТ!  
 **Питер:** В ОЧЕРЕДЬ, КРАСАВЧИК!  
 **Денни:** Оборотни и Охотники. Понятно. Что-нибудь еще?  
 **Дерек:** Тебе следует знать об организации стаи. Естественно, есть Альфа. Это я. Потом есть Беты. Это все остальные. А еще есть Омеги, которые умирают.  
 **Стайлз:** Как вариант, есть одна занимательная ролевая игра на тему альфа/омега. Можешь попробовать. Она включает в себя безмерное количество смазки...  
 **Дерек:** Да, но оно того стоило...  
 **Денни:** Я узнал о вашей половой жизни больше, чем мне бы хотелось.  
 **Стайлз:** Я еще не рассказал, кто в этой конкретной ситуации был альфой...  
 **Денни:** Оборотни, Охотники, извращенные ролевые игры... Есть что-то еще, что я должен знать прежде чем уйти? Пожалуйста?  
 **Скотт:** Еще была Канима? Но я думаю, все уже в порядке.  
 **Лидия:** О! Вот бумаги на получение судебного запрета против Питера. Когда он к тебе подкатит, и тебе станет неловко, просто заполни бумаги и отдай Стайлзу. Шериф уже привык к такому.  
 **Стайлз:** А еще, когда подкатит, расскажи нам, как и когда это случилось. Мы тут делаем ставки.  
 **Денни:** Эм. Спасибо. Я пожалуй пойду. Не потому что мне неловко в окружении оборотней, но потому что мне неловко в окружении таких людей, как вы.  
*позже той же ночью*  
 **Дерек:** СТАЙЛЗ!  
 **Стайлз:** ДА, СУЧКА!  
 **Скотт:** ВЫ ЖЕ ЗНАЕТЕ, ЧТО МЫ ВАС СЛЫШИМ, ДА?  
 **Дерек:** СИЛЬНЕЕ!  
 **Скотт:** МЫ ТОГДА ПРОСТО ПОЙДЕМ!  
 **Стайлз:** ТЕПЕРЬ Я АЛЬФА!!!


End file.
